


Make Yourself Null and Void

by BohemianBeth



Series: Four Magical Misfits [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Lawyers, M/M, Multi, Paul Prenter Being an Asshole, misfits one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianBeth/pseuds/BohemianBeth
Summary: Who says contract law is boring? A Misfits one-shot in which Miami legally saves Freddie from the wrath of Paul. Also soft Deacury. I don't even know. Just read it if you're a Misfits fan.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Four Magical Misfits [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Make Yourself Null and Void

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaaaat? A Misfits one shot? That's crazy! Yeah I know it's been a while but upon special request here's a return to this crazy AU.
> 
> Some background: I was told to approach dry and difficult subjects like contract law by imagining the rules and cases I learn as applied to helping a client. A very very bizarre hypothetical resulted! Is it legally accurate? 1 and a half weeks into law school and I have no clue. But it sure makes a good story!
> 
> SPOILERS for Misfits ahead!

Freddie's POV

"There is nothing better than lazing on a Sunday afternoon with you and the cats." I sighed, nuzzling closer to Deaky on the hammock we set up outside in Garden Lodge. Deaky hummed contentedly, closing his eyes as the summer breeze ruffled through his floofy hair. "Everything is absolutely perfect." I cooed. "We're free. Live Aid was a massive success. And I've reunited with my family. I don't think anything could possibly go wrong right now."

Just then, Phoebe approached us with an unusual frown as he shuffled through the letters in the mail. Oh dear. I didn't like that look. I hated to see my friends upset. "Darling, no need for the pouty face. What would it take to turn that frown upside down? What do you need, dear? Shall I sing for you? Maybe I'll have Delilah do a backwards flip. That always cheers me up."

"Freddie, you've received a complaint in the mail." Phoebe said extending me a letter.

"A complaint?" I rolled my eyes. "What did I do this time? I bet it's all Roger's fault."

Deaky opened one eye but otherwise remained tranquil. "Why? What did Roger do?"

"I don't know, but if anyone's gonna receive a complaint, it's him." I replied.

"No, Freddie, I'm afraid this is quite serious. It's from that awful demon Paul Prenter. He wants to sue you." Phoebe explained.

"What?" I cried. I read over the document in disbelief. Paul was accusing me of breaching a contract when I ran away from the tower with Brian. That didn't make any sense. It was preposterous. My head was spinning at the thought of having to deal with Paul again and this alleged contract I broke. What was he talking about? Frankly I didn't want to know.

Deaky immediately sat up. "I'm calling Miami." He announced.

***

"Can Paul really do this?" I asked feeling utterly baffled by the evidence issued in front of me in the complaint.

"The new magical equality laws put in place allows everyone fair access to the legal system. So even though Paul's a demon he can still sue you." Miami said. "Now I think the matter is frivolous and the court should dismiss it immediately. But I need to know as a formality, did you enter a contract with Paul and breach it like he alleges here?"

"This is bullshit." I stared down at the words trying to make sense of them. "We sort of had an agreement but I never signed anything."

Suddenly Miami didn't seem as confident. "You had an agreement?"

"Yeah but it wasn't written down. Paul knew better than to document that he was taking me out of the lab." I said. "There was no contract, Miami. Paul's a no good liar and we all know it."

Miami shook his head. "Calling him a liar won't hold up in court. Contracts can be expressed orally or sometimes not even expressed at all. Tell me exactly what you agreed to."

I gulped, not wanting to think back to those dark days. Now I was fortunate enough to have a family and a blessed life, but that wasn't always the case.

"Paul offered to smuggle me out of the lab and keep me safe. In return I had to stay with him and sing a special song that would quell his urges to kill. We mutually benefitted from the bargain." In hindsight I knew I was lying to myself all those years cooped up in that bloody tower. It was no better than the lab. But what other choice did I have?

"You both agreed to those terms?" Miami asked.

"Yes." I confirmed. "Now Paul's calling that a contract and holding me liable for breaching it. Is that right? Will I have to go to jail?"

"If you go to jail then we'll break you out." Deaky assured me.

"That would be another crime," Miami pointed out, "and no, Freddie. This is a civil offense. You won't be going to jail or prison. I can argue against it as best I can, but you will likely have to pay damages to Paul if the court rules in his favor."

"Freddie shouldn't have to owe anything to that bastard! He's lucky we're not suing him!" Deaky cried.

"I don't understand, Miami. How the hell did I enter a contract without knowing it?" I inquired.

"Well, stated simply. Paul made an offer. You accepted. There was an exchange of services. Paul kept you safe and out of the lab. In return you sang for him and stayed with him. That fulfills an enforceable contract. When you left the tower and stopped singing for Paul, you were no longer fulfilling your promise to him that was mutually agreed upon. So you did breach that contract."

"This is bloody ridiculous! Freddie was just a boy trying to keep himself alive. He had no clue what he was actually agreeing to." John once again leapt to my defense. For being such a shy bean, hearing him outspoken on my behalf like this made my heart leap. I'd have to spoil him with lots of cheese on toast, foot massages and cuddles later. 

"Wait." Miami blurted. "A boy as in a minor? And you were under duress? Well this changes everything. I think we have grounds for a demur." 

I had no idea what that meant but it sounded like a good thing. Deaky grinned. "You're welcome." I patted his floof. "I love you so much, deary. You're absolutely the best." 

***

I was surprised at how effective Brian was at playing bodyguard. The laws may have changed, but prejudices couldn't be reversed so easily. Miami thought it would work in my favor if I brought Brian with me to pose as a traditional hunter escort. It was just for show of course. I was offended at first, but when Paul saw Brian standing tall with me, he didn't approach me or say anything. The devilish gaze I could certainly handle. Otherwise there was no interaction. I had too much pride to thank Brian for that though. I forgot for a moment that we could read each other's minds. "You're welcome, Freddie." He whispered. 

"Your honor, I'll be representing myself." Paul announced. 

"Okay, you may begin, Mr. Prenter. Present your prima face case and grounds for summary judgement for injunction." The judge told him. I looked to Miami who seemed to know exactly what all this meant and was writing things down. 

"No need for all that fancy Latin stuff." Paul said. "I'll get right to it. We don't need to go to jury trial because the facts are all right here. Freddie and I had a contract with offer, acceptance, and consideration all in tact, and he breached it. Therefore, you should just save us the time and aggravation rule in favor of me. For damages I request injunction. Freddie must fulfill his side of the bargain by returning to my tower and singing for me for the rest of my life as we originally agreed to."

"WHAT?" I screamed. 

The judge ignored me. "Mr. Beach, what say you to these charges?"

Miami seemed confident but I was absolutely horrified right now. If we lost, I'd end up back in that tower. No more Deaky, Brimi, and Roger. Just me all on my own back in that prison cell wishing that someday I'm gonna be free. 

"The plaintiff makes a persuasive argument but I still believe you should grant our motion to demur. Yes, there was indeed a contract. Paul made an offer and Freddie accepted. There was adequate consideration in the form of a quid pro quo. Freddie extended his forbearance and performance and in return Paul gave him safety and security. This is all true. However, the contract becomes invalid when you look at the mitigating facts. Freddie was a minor when he entered this agreement. Minors cannot consent to contracts without a guardian present. Further, when Freddie agreed he was under duress. If he hadn't accepted Paul's terms, he would've perished in the lab which should be punishable for their actions if it weren't for ex post facto laws, but that's an issue for another day. Assuming arguendo that the contract were valid, Freddie still would not be liable for breach. The plaintiff stated in his argument that Freddie was obligated to stay with him and sing for him until the day he died. This is false. There was no set time period for how long Freddie needed to fulfill his obligations. As it stands, the defendant agreed and complied to the terms for nearly a decade. Therefore, he has completed his duty to the plaintiff. So I ask that the court grant our grounds for demur."

The judge nodded. "I agree. Case dismissed." He banged the gavel. 

Paul shook his head and muttered something about how much lawyers suck. I turned to Miami and gave him a hug. "I'm giving you a raise, darling! You just saved my life again!"

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it folks! Now hypothetically Paul could appeal, but I'll leave it with a happy ending. I have class in an hour. So bye for now. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
